<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>green (and purple) thumbs by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490278">green (and purple) thumbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amedot Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amedot Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gardening, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amedot Week 2020: Day 6: Gardening</p><p>“Okay P-dot, am I doing this right?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amedot Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>green (and purple) thumbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay P-dot, am I doing this right?” Amethyst asked as she was out in Peridot’s garden, currently trying to pull weeds out of the flower bed, while Peridot was watering her crops in the food part of it. Her tomato plants were looking really good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the fiasco of Amethyst pulling up the carrots too early after thinking they were weeds, she wanted to know she was actually doing stuff right. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to ruin Peridot’s tulips or marigolds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw how the gem looked over at her, and then gave her a thumbs up with her free hand covered in dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! That’s great Amethyst, you’ve improved!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but hold back a chuckle, Peridot praising her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit sad when you call me not killing your plants anymore “improvement”, isn’t it? Really shows my green thumbs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… don’t have green thumbs? I do, but yours are pretty purple, even if my visor has a yellow tint to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, right, still pretty new to Earth. Three years on the planet was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>compared to living here for several thousands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course I don’t have actual green thumbs. It’s a human figure of speech. It means being good with plants, which I clearly aren’t. You actually having green thumbs while being good at plants is hilarious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to weed out your carrots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. But now you’re weeding out actual weeds. I’d say that’s an improvement.” Peridot answered before putting the water can down, and walked over to her, and put her arm around Amethyst’s shoulder. “Isn’t gardening so much fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged before pulling out another weed, Peridot’s arm still around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I guess, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> relaxing, but I don’t think I enjoy it as much as you. But, it is really funny doing it with you P-dot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun with you too, Amethyst.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>